In-line skating is a form of recreation practiced for more than two hundred years in various areas of the world. In recent times, it has evolved into a multifaceted activity. Included among such activities are speed skating, hockey, cross-training, off-season training for skiing and ice-skating, dance, free-style, and so-called “street-style” skating. Street-style skating comprises a number of stunts, including, but not limited to, curb and handrail “grinding,” stair riding, ramp skating, jumping, and “stalling” (coming to an abrupt stop). Many of these activities significantly and rapidly degrade the quality of the in-line skating equipment.
Typically, an in-line skate consists of three basic components: a boot, a frame, and wheels. An in-line skating boot generally comprises one or more parts which serve to secure a foot of the skater to the remaining components of the skate. The boot is attached to the frame, which itself holds the wheels. As inferred by the term “in-line” skate, the wheels are aligned single file in the direction of skate travel. See FIG. 1. Each wheel in the system is usually attached to the frame via an axle bolt. As a result of this alignment, portions of the frame, especially those portions between the wheels, are potentially exposed to impacts with various surfaces. In street-style skating, the potential for such impacts is markedly increased, and when it occurs repeatedly, and/or when it occurs against an abrasive surface, the skate frame may be damaged.
As a result of these hazards, different approaches have been taken to prevent damaging impacts or abrasive surface contacts with the skate frame. Such approaches involve the mounting of one or more skate wrenches to the outer side of either or both sides of the frame using existing frame hardware, specifically the axle bolts. See FIG. 4. However, such systems fail to adequately protect the lower regions of the skate frame from direct contact or abrasion, as these surfaces are left exposed and unprotected.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved means to prevent such impact or abrasive damage from occurring with or to the skate frame. To accomplish this, an in-line skate frame protective means has been developed. When affixed to the frame, the potential for such damaging contacts are substantially reduced, thus increasing the useful life of what can be very expensive equipment.